I'll Never Let You Go
by poeticlove88
Summary: Saiga thought he could leave Ginza behind.He tougth wrong cause now she has him and plans to never let him get get away again.Never again
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one-shot story so if anyone has any suggestions on a story feel free to let me the mean time lets get on with the story**

**In a private condo somewhere in Shinjuku Tokyo**

Tatsumi Saiga a veteran war journalist found himself in a dire predicament(sort of).One moment he he finds himself tumbling down a small cliff on to the hood of his ex-girlfriend Hibari Ginza's car and sent flying

against the steel girders and the next he awakens to find himself strapped to his ex's bed by his wrists and ankles."_Damn it Ginza what the fuck, let me go,i have to go and help Kagura,i haven't got time for this shit _

_right now_".Standing at the foot of the bed dressed in a long burgundy satin robe (she likes that color alot) woth a smirk on her face Ginza's response was"_On a cold fucking day in hell i will,i told you that i have_

_special needs that only you can satisfite my dear Saiga"_saying his name in a seductive tone before hardening her face and tone_"i also said that i was gonna make sure that you would never see that FUCKING CHILD _

_EVER AGAIN"._Saiga contiunes to struggle against his restrains"_Damn it Ginza i made a promise to Kagura to set her free,and i intend to to keep that promise,so LET ME GO ALL FUCKING READY_".Ginza's smirk grew bigger with the thought of what she had planned to do to swore that once she had him back she would do everything in her power to keep him,even if it she would have to kill him if he tried to leave her again

(see episode 1 Depravity City")"_No Saiga,not again,no way am i letting you get away from me again,do you hear me Saiga", _as her smirk changed into a sadistic smile as she move from the foot of the bed toward the head of the of the bed where she lean into him only mere inches from his face and said"_I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!"._With that said she began trailing kisses and on his body starting from his neck moving slowly

down to his chest enjoying the taste of his couldn't help but moan at the feel of her lips on his neck and move further down his body licking him along the way,her next stop was his chest,from there she took the tip of his breast and softly bit it, earning a groan from him._"Yes Saiga give in,give into me and forget about that little bitch Kagura"._She placed her lips around one of his nipples and sucked it, making her prey squirm

and moan with pleasure, her response to that was by sucking on it harder. Now she wanted more. She had not even begun to wet her appetite of him yet. She let his nipple go to lick down the middle of his six-pac chest. She kissed every pic lovingly and noticed this had an effect on him. This wasn't enough. She needed him to groan then untied the sash around her robe and disrobed herself, leaving her in a satin

burgundy bra and panties. His reaction was a severe tightness in his nether regions at the sight of Ginza, however he wasn't the only one who was getting a reaction. The pit of Ginza's stomach was on the verge of breaking due to her desire building to uncontrollable levels. The sight of his body in it's naked glory beneath her almost made her release imminent. She peered down at his manhood, gasping at how large it

was making her excited. She then settled down in between his thighs, she licked each one from the kneecap back to his groin, teasingly slow. _"Let me see him try to resist me now. _Saiga was trying very hard not to succumb to the pleasure that he was getting from Ginza,because the more she teased him the more he felt like giving himself over to her _(Damn i don't know how much more i can take of this)_"_Damn,Ginza that's _

_enough just stop this please._ Ginza stopped to look up at him, smirk then brought her face close to Saiga's manhood licked once, twice then with mouth with open took his cock into her mouth. She made sexual noises to increase his pleasure. The vibrations from the sound waves emitting from her would prove to be even too much for the war photographer, She increased the speed of her bobbing as well. The head of

his manhood quickly succumbed, slowly rising, indicating release was imminent."_GI...GIN...GINZA... I... AM... CUMMING". _And sure enough he cummed all over her face. She enjoyed both the feel and the taste of his cum as she licked up the remains off his dick._"Oh my you came alot,not that i've tasted you,its time YOU tasted me"._ With one hand, her arm reached the satin panties she was wearing and with total disregard, they

became nothing more than a few bits of useless fabric. Her wet folds begged for his tongue. Goosebumps inhabited her skin for the upcoming pleasure she would momentarily receive. She seductively crawled with ease up his hard body until her drenched folds were aligned with his face. Gripping his hair gently, Ginza shoved his tongue inside her womanhood as she started to grind into Saiga's face harder and keep using

Saiga's face as a fuck tool for a good two minutes before. _"Ahhh yes I love it."_ Ginza thighs started to tighten around Saiga's head cutting off his air supply. Ginza then climaxed squeezing harder and was on the verge of passing out from taking in so much of Ginza's juices until finally the torrent stopped. Ginza lifted herself from his face. She shifted her womanhood until the dripping wet cove stood above his manhood. _"Oh yes that felt so damn good,Well now Saiga lets move on to the main event, come on, let's play a little longer for old times sake." _

_"Ginza please no m " _Ginza interrupted his sentence with the sensation her pussy provided when she slowly impaled herself with his dick._"Oh FUCK ME!"_ Saiga shouted in his head as Ginza started grinding on top of him and then from there to bouncing up and down on his more she continued to do so the closer he was to cummin again,while Ginza was thorouhly enjoying herself

"_Fuck fuck fuck OH My God ,Fuck Yeah,Fuck Yeah , give it to me ,satisfy me, _She quickens her pace as her body moved forward and backward, up and down like rabbit while at the same time reaching up,grabbing Saiga 's head and forcefully kissed the him ashis tongue did battle with Ginza's. He tries to fight back but was overwhelmed by the policewoman's kissing was losing strength when both of them came once again

_"YES,OH MY GOD SAIGA ,MAKE CUM, MAKE ME FUCKING CCCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMM SSSSAAAIIIIIGAAAAAAAAA"_

He climaxed inside her again diminishing his strength and falling just collapsed on top him completely out of breath."She looks toward the unconsious man with bitterness in on her mind."_Why,why am i not good enough for you,can you tell why Saiga,she's just a kid and i'm NOT gonna lose you to her,not at hell**".**_She starts licking his chest,_"i'm YOUR girl don't you know that by now",Well it dosen't matter anymore cause now i'm got you back and i'm NEVER gonna let you go again,not ever again"._

**FINALLY is my first one shot ladies and gentelmen hope to get some good reviews then good ya**


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
